


The Robot Who Changed Lives

by CaptainJZH



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, WALL-E is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: WALL-E had a knack for changing every life he touched, human or robot.EVE knew this, and loved him for it.





	The Robot Who Changed Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So WALL-E was a big part of my childhood and I love it so dearly so please enjoy.

EVE’s boyfriend was the best thing to ever happen to her. Well, considering he was a robot it might have been a misnomer to call him a boyfriend, but she didn’t care. It was a cute, human term that WALL-E taught her shortly after the Axiom’s landing back on Earth.

 

“Boy-friend,” he had nodded, gesturing to himself. Then to her. “Girlfriend!”

 

EVE laughed to herself, amused by the memory. It had only been a year since then, since the whole adventure with AUTO and the plant. She looked towards the Axiom, becoming increasingly disused as of late in favor of the new buildings that were being built with the help of the robots. The hundreds of humans were steadily losing their body fat too, although they had plenty of ways to go. Their first season of crops was also coming along swimmingly, with a makeshift farmer’s market set up out in front of WALL-E’s truck. 

 

WALL-E, who had never seen fruits or vegetables before, roamed the market, looking at eggplants, watermelons, carrots and more, with such endless curiosity. And as EVE floated above the market, watching with amusement as WALL-E tried to juggle peaches (while M-O no doubt lost his mind over all the health code violations this represented), she thought about all the lives WALL-E had touched over the past year.

 

The first was her own, of course (though she was sure that Hal — the cockroach that refused to die — would adamantly disagree). When she first arrived on Earth, it was just another scouting mission. Search the Earth for plant-based life. Come back negative. Get sent out again a year later. Negative. Again. Negative. Rinse and repeat for a good chunk of a century, and you had her existence. While she wasn’t completely emotionless — she did love to fly, after all — she was still very closed off. All business.

 

Then she met WALL-E. She was admittedly a little creeped out by his continued advances, but she figured being alone for 700 years didn’t exactly produce the best social skills. Who could blame him for wanting someone to talk to?

 

And eventually, EVE talked back. He gave her refuge during the sandstorm, made sure nothing befell her when she clammed up after finding the plant and even followed her into space! Okay, at the time she was furious, but in hindsight it was the best thing to happen...to everyone, really.

 

There was John, the human who WALL-E helped back into his chair. A simple act of kindness that made him different from the cold, uncaring Steward bots.

 

Then there was Mary, whom WALL-E helped see beyond the holoscreen in front of her and instead see the world for what it was. Which paid off, since she and John were now happily dating, which WALL-E supported 400%.

 

The Captain was the big one, no doubt about that. Just shaking hands with WALL-E sent him on a late night binge-search about everything Earth, which solidified his resolve to return, no matter the cost. He and WALL-E remained great friends afterwards, sharing a mutual love for all things Earth ( _ especially _ ‘Hello Dolly;’ those two couldn’t get enough of that movie). 

 

And it wasn’t just humans who WALL-E affected; M-O was the second robot he met and, despite his continued grumblings about Foreign Contaminants, was probably one of his best friends after chasing him into the garbage heap and saving them from the vacuum of space.

 

The Rogue Robots stuck around, too, basically declaring WALL-E their leader, despite him not really knowing what a “leader” was. That was okay, since none of them knew either, and were pretty okay with that.

 

Eventually, every robot from the Axiom got to know WALL-E one way or another. Some were confused by his excitable nature, others drawn like a magnet. Regardless of first impressions, however, every life WALL-E touched was changed for the better. Robots learned to love, humans learned to walk…

 

EVE couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend.


End file.
